Kiss
by Isolith
Summary: When his lips met hers for the first time, it was like tasting the caramel Crème Brûlée again.


Summary: When his lips met hers for the first time, it was like tasting the caramel Crème Brûlée again.

A/N: Just a little short thing about a possible first kiss.

 **/Kiss/**

When his lips met hers for the first time, it was like tasting the caramel Crème Brûlée again, the exquisite flavor bursting into color behind her closed eyes and the skin of her lips singing with notes of the sugar, tingling and tickling as it came together in a surprisingly stimulating symphony.

Tension continued to dangle dangerously between them, out of reach and yet there to grasp; invisible like air and yet buzzing like electricity. Earlier on it had been the possibility of touch and now it was the possibility of a kiss that hung between them. What lay beyond a kiss and what did it mean in the grander scheme of their lives. The idea that to share breath and taste would bring everything to a new level was powerful and she found herself craving that next step like rich dark chocolate but bolder. It would certainly accompany the pulsing desire in her heart, the feeling that consumed her whole, bone and marrow, flesh and tendons. It only became fiercer and fiercer the longer they kept exploring the outer borders of their friendship, waiting for a sign to move beyond that line.

If she put her mind to it, she could ignore it. However, as things progressed, she felt less and less inclined to put everything behind walls. She felt tension in the growing heat between her legs, the way it pulsated and burst forth, expanding like a sun before it supernovaed, and she was left wondering what tension would take with it in its climax? What would aftermath taste like?

Tension did more than spark her body into warmth; it also enticed her mind to wander off on journeys. She would imagine what it felt like to be with him and to be held by him, to be loved and to be cherished. She knew to some extent what it felt like to be loved by him; it was infused in the way he tenderly touched her, a hand on the small of her spine as he guided her into the restaurant. It was a novel intimacy between them and she felt the excitement that touch brought her, from his skin to hers, from the look deep in his eyes to her heart.

Staying close to him throughout dinner, initiating touches they had not dared share before now, looks that leapt and danced, she felt excitement giving way to a more warm feeling. _Serve_ provided an atmosphere but she felt more inclined to give regards to him for the sensation that ran through her body. It was a melting warm caress, accompanied by the low light of candles, the aroma of gourmet food, spices rich and the buzz of people in the background.

It bubbled beneath her skin when he had touched her during dinner, a fleeting touch of his hand to hers. It sprung into a spark when he leaned in across the round table they shared, his eyes dark with unspoken desires, ready to spring.

And now, everything came together and collided in a kiss, the night air chill and the street lamps far enough away to provide shadows as they said their goodbyes next to his Crown Vic.

She registered nothing but his lips and the way the sweet touch overrode her senses completely; the soft way his mouth met her own lips, the way his mouth felt against her skin and the way the kiss spread through her body, unobstructed, and with such a heightened sensation of elation that she felt winded after just a short moment.

It was a combination of so many things; foremost it was Andy kissing her and then it was the first meaningful kiss she had indulged in for years. It was, she thought with a smile, the first kiss shared between them, special on that account alone.

It started out soft and gentle at first, slow and tentative in an exciting manner, a ghostlike impression that evolved into substance. In so many ways that counted they knew each other, and she had known him for long, watched him changed and yet remain the same. In other ways, ways that carried promise, they were just starting out.

All in all, there was a balance to it and there was also a feeling of spiraling out of control to it. In among newfound excitement, there was also a significant amount of nervous energy. She could feel it, fluttering akin to butterflies summersaulting in her lower stomach.

His mouth had left imprints on her before but it had been on the cheek; just like the first kiss, those touches had been tentative at first and then later on they had become more familiar in their pressure. His hands had touched her before but it had been chaste and somewhere neutral like her shoulders. Now his hands lingered near her neck, the touch hesitant before he finally gained courage to let his hand splay on her neck, his thumb running a caress up and down in a small circle.

She leaned into him and deepened the kiss, wanting more and wanting as much as she could get.

...


End file.
